A broken void
by HONKS
Summary: Yeah :33 here! Have some Roxy x Dirk! :D warning: character death.


/It's for him right? It's always for him. Don't ever think otherwise.\ You say as you cut yourself. You whimper.

"It hurts..." **NO**. It's for him. You patch up your wound and try to sleep.

You hop on the bus the next morning and sat with Jane. As usual. Got to school as usual.

Went to the lockers as usual. Saw Dirk as usual. Saw Jake kissing Dirk as usua- **WHAT?**

**JAKE KISSING DIRK?!** You turned the corner to see Dirk kissing Jake full on the lips. You watched in horror as the scene played out.

"I love you..." Mumbled Dirk.

"I love you too Dirk..." Whispered Jake.

You didn't even feel any tears running down your face as you ran towards the classes to find Jane.

"J-J-Janey..." You sniffed.

"**OH GOD ROXY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!**" Exclaimed Jane.

"J-Jake... Dirk... Kissing.. Lockers..." You whimpered.

"Oh Roxy..." Said Jane with sad eyes as she gave you a hug. You cried onto her shoulder.

The time flew and soon it was time to get on the bus. As you and Jane were walking to your lockers, the both of you passes Dirk and Jake walking in the hallways hand-in-hand smiling.

Dirk waved in your direction and smiled one of those rare smiles that you rarely see. You smile back and wave.

It was nice to see him happy even though he wasn't with you. Soon, you felt tears running down your face for the second time today.

You crumpled onto the floor as Jane picked you up bridal-style and carried you crying towards the lockers.

"W-w-what did I-I do w-w-wrong to d-deserve t-this?!" You screamed through your tears.

"Roxy..."

"**NO JANE. I KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING TO SAY. ' IT'S ALL ALRIGHT THINGS WILL GET BETTER.' BUT YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THIS!**" You scream as you take out a knife and tear off your bandage, showing off your cuts to the world.

You repeatedly cut yourself with tears streaming down your face. Jane just stands there in horror as she watches you cut yourself.

As soon as she snaps out of her trance she picks up her phone and dials Jake's number. You notice and pulls her phone down with bloodied fingers.

"J-Jane...please... Please don't tell him..." / It's always for him. It's always for him. It's always for him. It's always for him.\ plays back and forth through your mind.

"Roxy.. You can't hide this forever..."

"Watch me." You say as you pack your books and bandage yourself again, and walk out the door towards the awaiting bus.

"Hey gu-" was all you managed to say when you saw Dirk and Jake kissing again in their usual seat.

You smiled and held back the tears. You felt a reassuring hand on your shoulder as you walked towards your usual seats.

"H-hey guys." You say with a smile.

"Oh hey Roxy." Says Dirk before going back to kissing Jake.

Your heart feels like it has broken into a million pieces and someone rolled over them with a steamroller and chucked the rest into a furnace.

/c'mon Roxy. Pull yourself back together.\ you think.

When you reached your stop, you said goodbye to Dirk, Jade and Jake. And rushed off the bus.

When you reached your room, you just flopped onto your pile of wizards and just cry. You cry yourself to sleep.

Your dream was a weird one. You were sipping a martini at a bar when a guy walks up to you. He offers you to dance. You accept. You two dance the whole night long. Until the song starts changing into your ringtone. 21 guns by GreenDay. Your favorite band.

You wake up with a jolt. You look at pesterchum to see that Dirk had been trying to get you.

You answer him.

TT: Yo, Roxy.

TT: Roxy ya there?

TT: c'mon Roxy. Not funny.

TT: ROXY

TT: ROX come on ANSWER ME

TT: Rox?

TG: oh hey Dikr!

TG:*Dirk

TT:oh god Roxy, you scared the living shits out of me.

TG: hehehe soyrr :P

TG:*sorry

TT:It's k man.

TG: hehe :)

TG: so. Whatcha wanna talk about?

TT: I need advice on dating.

Roxy's heart immediately sank. Dating? **DATING JOHN?**

TG: Yeah sure! What do you need to know?

TT:uhm.. Well there are certain topics that I want to know about..

TG! Sure lets get started!

They chat for a few hours and soon, Roxy was tired and torn from today's events.

TG: Hey uhh Dirk? I'm pretty tired so I think I'll go now. Bye! :)

TT: Bye Rox. Thanks for helping me.

TG: welcome! :)

tipsyGnostalgic has signed off.

timaeusTestified has signed off.

Roxy, heartbroken, she looked out of her opened 3 story window. An idea suddenly popped into her mind. /I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna jump.\

Roxy climbed onto the window sill and breathed in the fresh air. She looked back into her room one last time and jumped. A sickening thud was heard through the entire neighborhood.

Wailing sirens arrived at the scene to take Roxy to the hospital. She was rushed to the hospital immediately. Luckily, the nearest hospital was only 5 minutes away.

After treatment, Roxy woke up in a white room. You noticed that she had a IV string attached to her arm. She saw Dirk sitting on a chair next to her, watching you. Wait what? **DIRK SITTING ON A CHAIR WATCHING ME?!**

"Hey." He says. His voice monotone as usual.

"H-hey Dirk!" You say like as if your not in a hospital with an IV string attached to your arm.

There was a silence in the room for awhile. Dirk broke that silence.

"Why did you do it Roxy." He says quietly.

"Wha? What do you mean?" You say honestly not knowing what he's talking about.

"**WHY DID YOU JUMP ROXY?!**" He shouts at you. You notice he starts to cry. But the silent tears just roll down his cheek.

You open your arms wide and gesture for him to come and give you a hug. He complies and he just cries on your shoulder. You feel happy this way. You feel tears streaming down your face. You want to remember this moment.

"Because, I love you Dirk. Even though I know you will never love me back in the same way, I will always love you." You say.

You look at the open window and an idea pops into your head.

You remove the IV string, and pull Dirks head up to yours and you kiss him. Somehow, you feel like he's feeling the fireworks too. But, it's too late. You get on the window sill and Dirk suddenly understands what you doing and flash-steps towards you. But you are too fast and jump.

"**NO! ROXY!**" You hear Dirk scream from above. You turn towards him in mid-air and sign to him one last thing.

"**I. LOVE. YOU.**" And you hit the ground. There was no way anybody could have survived a 13 story fall.

- be present Dirk.

"NO! ROXY!" You scream. Roxy turns in mid-air and signs to you.

"**I. LOVE. YOU.**" And she hits the ground with a sickening thud.

Your teams were now streams.

"why Roxy... Why did you do it? I... I loved you... No. She saw me kissing Jake, that's why.** WHY AM I SO STUPID?!**" You say.

You look at Roxy's mangled body and say a prayer. You jump out of the window.

"It's for you Roxy. I'm coming."


End file.
